The Gods' Legacy
by InfiniteBioDragon9780
Summary: Challenge story by Hikari Nova. Naruto Uzumaki, known by the villagers of his home as nothing more than a demon, is the legacy of the Gods in a more literal sense than one may think. Naruto x Harem. Rated M for language, violence, and adult themes.


**The Gods' Legacy**

 **Challenge story by Hikari Nova. Naruto Uzumaki, known by the villagers of his home as nothing more than a demon, is the legacy of the Gods in a more literal sense than one may think. Naruto x Harem. Rated M for language, violence, and adult themes.**

Chapter One: Prologue

" **We should make an example of those foolish mortals, brother."**

" **No. I shall have my retribution for their insolence in due time."**

" **How much longer do you intend to let this happen?"**

" **It may seem like I do not care, however, I do not enjoy letting my blood suffer like this."**

" **Then why do you not something about it!?"**

" **As I said, I shall have my retribution in due time. Just wait."**

" **If you think the boy can do anything about the way he is treated, I am sorry to tell you that you are sorely mistaken."**

" **I think you are the one who is mistaken, brother. My grandson has much more power than you realise."**

" **WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"**

" **Now look, you have irritated sister."**

" **What did I do? It was all you!"**

" **I SAID SHUT UP!"**

This was the exchange of words between three immortal beings known as the 'Three Noble Children', three Deities of the Shinto faith. These Deities are known as Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, Tsukuyomi, the Moon God, and Susano'o, the Storm God.

Tsukuyomi was currently glaring at his brother, Susano'o, who was looking down on the mortal world with an expression of disgust and contempt.

 **[Mortal World – Konohagakure no Sato – October 10th]**

"Kill the Demon!"

"Gut the Beast!"

"Stay still so we can take our revenge you monster!"

These were all shouts and cries of enraged villagers who were currently chasing a young boy the streets of the village.

"Why are you chasing me!" Cried the boy in fear as he run as fast as humanly possible for a boy his age, "I didn't do anything wrong!"

The boy, who was currently running for his life, appeared to be no more than five years of age. The villagers that were currently chasing him were all drunk and were all carrying weapons of some kind, either makeshift or real.

Soon the young boy ran around a corner, darting into an alley in an attempt to escape his would-be murderers grasp. However, he had unintentionally backed himself into a corner, as when he turned the corner he was faced with a fenced off alley and no way to escape.

When he turned to try and run out of the dark and cramped side road, he was faced with the very same mob that had been chasing him with intention of ending his life all night. In response to this, his only option was to try and escape in the other direction. However, despite his best efforts, he did not have the energy to climb over the large fence and instead was forced to curl up into the fetal position and await his inevitable beating and certain death.

It never came. Suddenly, he was startled by a loud clap of thunder and a bright flash of lightning hitting the ground before him.

 **[Heaven – Two minutes earlier]**

" **That's it! If you won't do anything then I will!"** Roared Tsukuyomi in anger as he prepared to descend to the mortal realm.

" **No, I will go. I cannot allow anyone but myself to pass judgement upon these ignorant mortals."** Susano'o said as he turned to his brother and scowled, **"I will teach these ignorant fools what a God's wrath truly is."**

 **[Konoha]**

" **You have abused my blood for long enough, now you shall pay with your lives."** The Storm God intoned as he gazed upon the group of villagers in disgust and anger.

"You hear that! He's related to the Demon! Kill him too!" This was shouted by one of the villagers in the back of the mob.

As suggested the mob advanced on the God with a roar of rage. This was met with the rage of the Storm God, **"Fools!"** The first two rows of the mob were suddenly gone in a single flash of lightning. The mob stepped back in fear of the unknown man before them, however, they could not escape as the man unsheathed the sword at his side, **"This is Totsuka no Tsurugi, it shall be the instrument of your doom."** He said sternly before making a single horizontal slash with the straight sword and sending a large gust of wind toward the group of villagers who were defenceless against the gust and were torn to pieces before they could even scream.

The God turned to the young blonde, who was cowering behind him and looked down on him with a stern gaze. "W-Who are you?" The boy asked as he looked up at the man in awe and slight fear.

" **My name is Susano'o, God of Storms among the Shinto Deities and your grandfather."**


End file.
